Redemption and Recollection
by RenjiLuvah
Summary: An angered Tifa is accidentally coaxed into the arms of a particularly drunk Turk. At the mercy of Reno's whim, the redhead lets Cloud know exactly what he's missing out on. \CloTi/some ReTi/ Meant to be a collection of CloTi & ZaRith eventually.


**Wow, a canon pairing written by me? Well, this is for Luv2Game who inspired me and for Cloud, who I never give him any love. (pats Cloud on his blond emo head) "This time I'll give you the girl – but not without a fight. (grins)**

"**Case of Tifa" helped me to see Tifa has a dark side so I wanted to exploit that.**

**My collection of CloTi and ZaRith begins…although I couldn't think of a better name for it. Recollection because both Zack and Aerith aren't alive and Redemption because, well, it's Cloud and Tifa, both who always search for redemption after the ruin of Midgar and from their painful memories.**

* * *

**Bar Brawl**

"_Again?_ You can't got to Kalm this week! Can't you cancel?"

"Tifa, I can't. I already told them I'd pick up their items for delivery and it'll take a few days to bring it to their destination!"

"Cloud, you _can't_ do this to me," Tifa said through gritted teeth, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sorry, I can't go back on it now-"

"You're _always_ sorry," she hissed, earning a pained expression from the blond in front of her.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady, though it didn't matter with the loud intoxicated chatter that filled the next room in the bar. Gripping the neck of a bottle sitting on a storing shelf, the lights were too dim to completely interpret what she was thinking, but he could see the fire in her eyes.

"I want you to cancel because for God's sakes, it's Marlene's birthday!"

Cloud was about to retaliate before the mention of the girl's birthday brought his jaw to a shocked hang in which he covered with his hands on his face. He completely forgot. Looking up to the dusty wooden planks on the ceiling, he cursed himself.

Noting that Cloud had finally realized the consequence of this mistake, Tifa almost smirked knowingly. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I didn't forget."

"You did."

Cloud exhaled, controlling every urge to throw the bottle he was wringing across the room. He had no choice now. He'd _have_ to cancel the delivery. Marlene would never forgive him and neither would Denzel.

Biting his lip, he cringed, "I'll take care of it."

"Don't bother."

"Stop it, Tifa," he warned, but she pursued.

"I won't. Go do what you do best. Leave! Dissapear! We don't need you here! I -- don't need you here!"

Letting a moment of silence rest between them, Cloud calmly placed the bottle back into the rack. "It's the alcohol speaking. You'll regret it tomorrow."

"I _own_ a bar, Cloud, I can handle my liquor and _you_ know it."

He wanted to leave. He didn't come here to argue, although he should've expected it. It was Marlene's birthday this week. He wished he remembered before he even brought the new job request up and ruined the rest of his night.

The fact that she expected him to leave kept his feet there though, only to look to the floor and crack his fingers.

"I've changed all I _can_ change. What do you want from me?"

With crossed arms, Tifa met his eyes defiantly, "So, you learned to smile in our family photos and be home for the children more often, you think that's all there is?"

Challenging her, he cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that all we're talking about here? The children?"

When she hesitated to answer, he knew she wasn't arguing about Marlene anymore, but herself. "I've asked this once before, a long time ago, but I changed my words around and you probably ignored it. But this time, I don't care. I need to ask and I want an answer or nothing from you at all-

Do you love me, Cloud?"

Feeling a lump clog his throat, Cloud found his teeth stuck together inside his taut jaw. Millions of answers raced through his mind, but none escaped him. Of course he did, but not the way she wanted him to. He could never be what she wanted him to. Perhaps, it was better to be done with it and lie.

Feeling tears swell in her eyes, Tifa couldn't control herself anymore. They were behind the closed doors of the storage cellar and the voices outside the room drowned her anger. Or, at least she thought they did.

Releasing every ounce of anger, frustration and pain, she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow, "Get out of here! Go to Kalm and I don't want to see you unless you've brought the entire world back for Marlene. And I don't want anything from you, not anymore!"

Cloud couldn't contain his mouth when it opened wide and he was left speechless. Russet eyes reddened with her desperate tears, her fists clenched like she wanted to hit him as hard as she could, and then he realized how much he'd done to her in that moment. Seeing that he didn't respond right away, Tifa grew irritated and sent her palm into his shoulder as she pushed him aside.

Rushing through the cellar door, the voices came to somewhat of a hush as she entered, her customers even in their state of drunkenness eyeing their usually cheery bar hostess with concern. Amidst her many customers, two Turks sat by the bar with foaming mugs in their hands. With the intention of grabbing a towel by the cash register before she ran upstairs to hide away in her shame, Tifa approached the bar before two strong hands snapped her attention to him.

She blinked through her swollen eyes, tears freshly spilling from them, "Reno?"

Cloud had slammed through the cellar door after her, his hand reaching outward motioning to stop her from running. Before he could utter another word though, Reno lured Tifa's chin to his gaze and smirked, "This should send him a message."

Before the brunette even knew what hit her, the young redhead tugged her lips into his, wrapping his arms around her back and inviting himself to delve into her mouth. Caught off guard, Tifa allowed the moment to pass for a second until she felt the damp texture of his tongue sweep across her lip and she gasped. Pushing him away with her palms, she almost sent him flailing backwards into the table where his partner was sitting, Rude clutching his shades in his fingers with his mouth agape.

The bar went dead. All eyes turned to the man across the room, who looked like a chocobo caught in headlights. Tifa steadied herself with the mahogany of the bar behind her, her fingers on her lips with Reno's taste still lingering on it, her eyes wide and unsure of what to say or do.

"R-Reno, surely, you're drunk!" she stuttered and as Reno wobbled upright, he shook his head.

Casually flicking a strand of hair from her eyes in which his thumb brushed a damp tear from her cheek, he deadpanned, "Oh, no. I kissed you with every sober intention in my body, baby."

Those words seemed to be the magic that broke Cloud from his stupor and the ex-SOLDIER suddenly charged across the room toward him. Snatching Reno's collar in his fist, the blond sent his knuckles into his jaw and Reno crashed onto the floor with the impact.

Tifa yelped behind them, wanting to put her hands on Cloud to stop him from murder, but her fingers wouldn't move from her mouth. Shaking on top of weak knees, Tifa looked between both men, waiting what would unfold in front of her. She'd forgotten her anger with Cloud and was now replaced with concern. Unquestionably, Cloud would kill the man for touching her, much less forcefully kissing her. Clearing her throat, she watched just like one of the many spectators in the room.

Unphased by Cloud's hit, Reno sat up from the floor, tenderly holding his jaw. Wincing, he still managed to smile as he looked up at Cloud whose eyes were fiercely settled on aiming another punch at him. "Aww, come on, Cloud. What're you getting upset for? It ain't like she's yours – is she?"

Nervous now, Tifa blindly patted against the surface of the bar for a mug until someone must've been gracious enough to put one in her hand. Who? She didn't know and she didn't care. She just knew she needed a fix in order to digest what was going on.

Bringing the cheap liquor to her lips and drinking in two long gulps, she brought the mug back down and wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Reno was still alive, due to Cloud's mercy, most likely, and knowing a brawl would break out if he pursued. There were children in the building so Cloud couldn't afford to take the risk.

Standing up now, Reno showed no shame, whether it was the alcohol that granted him his audacity or he really _was_ serious, he met Cloud eye to eye. His chin lifted with confidence, Reno hissed, "So, how is it Cloud? If she's not taken, there's no harm in making a pass at her. After all, looks like I've done a good job already. No more tears, right, Tifa?"

With Reno's covert wink in her direction, Tifa wanted to draw her face into her hands to hide away, but thankfully, Cloud didn't bother to turn to her. He seemed to be in deep thought as Reno stood firm in front of him. Rude replaced his shades, his knuckles white on the table's edge as he wished away the worst to come.

"Is that a fact?"

"I'd say it's a threat, blondy." With an impatient huff, Reno crossed his arms, "Well? She taken?"

Just then, Tifa was about to find the words to defend herself when someone's voice cut in and did so for her. She looked around baffled for a moment until she realized the voice was in front of her. Cloud's voice.

Not loudly, but clearly, Cloud asserted, "She is."

Surprised, Reno backed away a bit to scratch his chin, "Really now? And by who would that be?"

Not flinching for a second, Cloud answered again, "Me," before he turned to Tifa, took a strong hold of her hand and began to usher her away.

Stumbling on her own feet, luck kept her from falling on her face when Cloud stopped to pass Reno one last murderous glare. Reno grinned proudly, and Tifa, now contemplating the purpose of Reno's bold endeavor, mouthed him an 'on the house' with a wink before Cloud turned away, his gaze focused on the stairwell.

The pair barely made it up to the next floor when Cloud pressed Tifa against the railing and their eyes met. In his eyes, there was no hesitation, and for the first time in a while, they were the clearest she'd ever seen them. It almost sent fear through her and containing a smile with her teeth on her lip, she found that she'd taken a liking to this side of Cloud.

No. Matter of fact – she _loved_ this side of Cloud. Possessive. Angry - her reflection in his pupils like she was a preyed animal. It made her mouth water.

Looking helpless beneath his scrutinizing glare, Cloud took all of his anger and torn emotions, and used them to push himself forward to kiss her. Carelessly yanking her waist to him, Tifa found her fingers clutching his neck, his body pinning her against the wall in the dark hallway. He'd claimed the woman, and tears bubbled against her lashes because she was grateful for liquor and the stupid men who drank too much of it.

Below, the customers laughed, sighed in relief and returned to their drinks. Returning to his usual routine, Reno sipped on a fresh mug, wearing a catty grin.

Rude, shaking his head at his daring best friend in amazement, he finally commented, "You've got balls, Reno."

With the shrug of his shoulders, Reno answered, "I know."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it L2G.**

**This is self beta-ed so forgive me if there's some missed commas or whatever reviewers may find.**


End file.
